fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuraki Rubie
Sakuraki Rubie (桜木ルビー Sakuraki Rubie) ss a main protagonist of the [[Magical Change ★ Pretty Cure!|''Magical Change ★ Pretty Cure!]] Series and is the lead Cure of the team. Rubie is an energetic 13 year old who loves both animals and making fancy jewelry. Her catchphrase is '"Make magic!"' (魔法を作る！''Mahō o tsukuru!). Rubie's alter ego is Cure Sweet (キュアスイート Kyuasuīto) the Magic of fire and cherry blossoms whose theme color is pink. Appearance Rubie Rubie has fair skin and round, crimson eyes. Her hair is short and curls upwards at the ends and her bangs are straight. She wears a lemon chiffon-colored and coral dress. Over top is a lavender and peach-colored jacket. And to finish the look are a pair of long, peach colored thigh high socks and red trainers. Cure Sweet As Cure Sweet, her hair shifts to a light pink color and is styled in a double ponytail, with both tails ending in ringlets at the ends. Her eyes stay the same. Her white hair bow remains the same except for a small, pink and white cherry blossom sewn to the middle. She wears a light pink dress. The red and white sleeves are detached, appearing to that of arm puffs, skirt and middle of the front are white, while the rest is light pink in addition to a white bodice. Sewn to the center of her waist is a light red bow with a pale pink cherry blossom, and in the middle of that is a small star in the middle. A pair of short, dark red socks and a pair of light pink and white mary janes. Her red earrings are star-shaped. White, wrist high gloves; each with a red star on the wrist. Etymology Sakuraki (桜木): Translates to "Cherry Blossom Tree". Rubie (ルビー): Is an alternate spelling of the English female name, Ruby. Cure Sweet "Magic bringing forth the cherry blossoms, Cure Sweet!" 桜が咲く魔法、キュアスウィート！ Sakura ga saku mahō, Kyua Suu~īto! Cure Sweet '(キュアスイート) Is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rubie. In this form, she has the ability to use magic, specifically of the fire elements and transforms with the phrase ''"Pretty Cure, Spell Shower!". Her main attack is Sweet Fire. Her symbol is a cherry blossom. Transformation Finisher *Sweet Fire! ' ( スウィートファイアー ''Suu~ītofaiā) - Main finisher. To do so, she requires her MagiChange Watch. *'Sweet Spellful Blazing ('スウィートスペルフルブレイジング) - Her upgrade finisher. This attack can only be used if Cure Sweet is in possession of her MagiChange Watch and the MagiEleWand. *'Tri Incantation '(トライインカンテーション Toraiinkantēshon) - Triple attack between her, Cure Mind and Cure Lumiere. They require their MagiEleWands. Sub-Spells *'Spells/Magic': Main sort of attack besides the use of the MagiChange Watch or MagiEleWand. Cure Sweet's attacks involve fire and can be used for either offense or defense. As Cure Sweet, Rubie has been shown to have the abilities to: **Snare her enemies in a net of flames. **Trap monsters in a ball/ring of fire. **Create many fireballs that instantly explode upon impact. Trivia *Rubie bio states: *Her birthday falls on July 31st. **Her Star Sign is a Leo. **Her blood type is O. **She birthstone is a Ruby. *Rubie shares her Dream Seiyuu with Ruby, a main character of the Jewelpet Franchise. *She is the third lead Cure to control fire, after Cure Lovely (As Cherry Flamenco) and Cure Miracle (Ruby Style). Galery Screenshots (Rubie) Rubie has an idea (MCPC).jpg|Rubie with an idea Ship Talk (MCPC).jpg|Rubie and Mika talking on ships Sad Rubie (MCPC).jpg|Rubie crying Rubie in the OP (MCPC).jpg|Rubie in the OP Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! Category:Pink Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Lead Cures